Close to Me
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: Set after Sectionals. What happens to the gang once they return. New friendships. New relationships and New Arrivals. Eventual Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Finn. Please read.
1. Home

_Hey, so this is my first attempt at a 'Glee' fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please read and review :D _

As Quinn sat in the choir room, staring at the thundering rain, her thoughts drifted towards the baby. Her baby. She smiled despite herself. Ever since she'd seen that little pink line, she'd been confused. A sheer feeling of dread had overwhelmed her, she'd cried and screamed, shouting at the little person inside of her. She'd had everything, she had a family, friends and a popular boyfriend. Now what did she have? Ever since Finn had discovered the truth, Quinn had felt like an outsider. In all the time she'd been pregnant Finn had been there, to take the anger from her parents, to take her in when no one else would and to take the ridicule from there so called friend. Now she was alone.

There other feeling overwhelming feeling Quinn was love. She'd only really began to feel it when her baby kicked, straight after Quinn's world came crashing down around her. It was like the baby felt Quinn's pain and wanted to comfort her Mother. Now as she sat staring at the rain, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that her little 'Drizzle' was dancing around inside her.

"I'm Sorry" Quinn snapped out of her retrieve to find Rachel Berry stood behind her, hands stuffed in her pockets, back hunched with an apologetic look on her face. Quinn shook her head slightly and tapped the seat next to her. Rachel looked at the seat for a moment, before sitting down.

"I wanted to thank you actually" Quinn said as Rachel looked surprised "Like I said, you did the thing I wasn't brave enough to do"

Rachel's lips curved into a small sad smile.

"Besides, I deserve everything I get, I've hurt so many people" Quinn blinked quickly trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"You made a mistake, everybody's human. You aloud to do things wrong" Rachel said reaching for Quinn's hand and squeezing it slightly.

"I've been so terrible to everyone, especially you. I'm the one that should apologize." Quinn threw her eyes to look at Rachel who was smiling

"It's okay. Blame it on the hormones" Rachel laughed as Quinn broke into a large smile. As she sat with Rachel, Quinn relised that she wasn't alone. She had her baby and she had Rachel.

"Thank You" Quinn said, genuinely meaning the words that fell out of her mouth

Rachel looked confused "What for?"

"For being here"

"Thats what friends are for." Quinn smiled again. Never did she think that one, she'd be friends with Rachel Berry and two, she would realize Rachel was the only one she could count on. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, just happy to be in the others company.

"I heard you were staying with Santana" Rachel said breaking the silence.

" Yeah, she's got a blow up bed. It's not perfect but it's the best I got" Quinn laughed solemnly

"Quinn, your 5 months pregnant. You need a proper bed" Rachel sounded horrified at the thought of a pregnant Quinn sleeping on a horrible, lumpy blow up bed.

"It's the only place I can go. Mom and Dad wont let me go back home and I can't go back to Finn's. Face it Rachel, it's the best I got." Quinn looked at Rachel sadly, hoping that she would drop the subject and move on.

"Your coming home with me" Rachel said as Quinn looked surprised.

"No, Rachel I can't. It's unfai- - " But Rachel cut her off.

'I've got a spare room, it's miles better than a blow up bed, mind it may need a lick of paint."

"Rachel that's really kind of you but it wouldn't be right. Besides your Dad's might not want me there" Quinn said feeling awkward at Rachel's kind gesture.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. And besides, it was their idea. I kinda told them what happened." Quinn was shocked, two complete strangers had offered to give her a home without even knowing who she was.

"Umm ... okay, then. Thank you Rachel." Quinn said leaning over to hug Rachel.

"Oh!" Quinn pulled back quickly quickly, hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Quinn, you okay?" Rachel asked, voice full of concern. Quinn lifted her face to Rachel's and smiled.

"Yeah, she just kicked" Rachel beamed.

"Wanna feel?" Quinn had already pulled Rachel's hand onto the spot where the baby was kicking. Quinn watched as Rachel's smile grew wider as she felt the baby kick her palm firmly.

"Sounds like she agrees too" Rachel laughed, rising to her feet, hand outstretched towards Quinn.

"Ready to go?" Quinn looked at Rachel's hand then back to the rain. She stood and grasped Rachel's hand.

"Ready" She smiled and linked arms with Rachel, her own personal umbrella protecting her from the rain and anything else that got chucked her way.

The ride to Rachel's was filled with general chatter as Quinn and Rachel got to know each other better. Rachel had decided they should know the inns and outs of each other if they were going to be living together.

Quinn learned that Rachel was an only child, and was perfectly fine with it. She learn t that her Dad's had been together since they were 17, the age both Quinn and Rachel were now. She also learned that Rachel could play the gutair, piano and flute and had wanted to preform since she was 3 years old.

Rachel learned that Quinn was the middle sister of 3, her eldest sister Juliet being 25 and her youngest sister Dianna was 9. She learned that Quinn had been a gymnast since she was 6 and had also wanted to be a cheerio. She also learned that Quinn was a good artist and carried round a sketch book.

Quinn began to feel nervous as Rachel pulled up to her house. It was stunning, with pink rose bushes out front and gorgeous red tulips around the door.

"Come on" Rachel said as she stepped out of the car. Quinn sighed, took a deep breath and followed Rachel's example. She met her at the front door, with a small smile.

"You'll be fine" Rachel reassured her, giving her a one armed squeeze.

Rachel grasped the door handle and pushed it open. If Quinn thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was magnificent.

"We're home!" Rachel yelled, as a warm rush washed over Quinn at the word 'home'.

Quinn glanced up at the sound of footsteps and saw two tall men walking towards herself and Rachel. One had dark brown curly hair and sported a pair of black stylish glasses. The other was blond and had piercing blue eyes.

"Dad, Daddy this is Quinn" Rachel said, pushing Quinn forward slightly. It took Quinn a few moments to realize that she was being hugged before responding quickly.

"Quinn, my names David" said the dark haired man, pulling back from their hug.

"And this is Stephan, my partner" He said gesturing to the blond man as he came forward and embraced Quinn, like David had.

"We're so happy your here, you can stay as long as you like and of course your baby is welcome too" Stephan said as Quinn smiled greatfully.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." She said, fighting back tears once again. Two strangers had made her feel more loved in seconds than her parents had in years.

"We've ordered pizza so Rachel will show you to your room" David said smiling at Rachel who was stood behind Quinn.

With a slight tug of her arm, Rachel was pulling Quinn up the stairs towards her new room.

"Dad and Daddy's room is on the 3rd floor, so the 2nd floor is all ours. Now, before I show you your room, I want you to remember it can always be re-painted." Rachel babbled as Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled and pulled on the door handle, pushing on the door. Quinn stepped inside and gasped in awe.

The walls were pure white while the wall that had the bed pushed up against it was a deep purple. Purple accessories were adorned around the room along with empty picture frames.

"Rachel, it's perfect! Thank you" Quinn said as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"You've got an on suite bathroom as well as an adjoining door to our joint lounge." Rachel said pulling at the door by the wardrobe , revealing a lounge decorated in black with a large TV.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much" Rachel smiled.

"It's okay. Tomorrow, I'll go and pick your stuff up from Finn's. He wants to see me apparently" Rachel said, pulling Quinn into the lounge and onto one of the black leather sofa's.

"He probably wants to tell you, he's madly in love with you" Quinn said staring Rachel in the eyes.

"Don't be stupid. He probably just needs to talk things through" Rachel said sounding uninterested about the whole thing.

"Rachel, trust me. He loves you, I could see it in his eyes. He felt so guilty about it when he was with me and the baby. He doesn't have to feel guilty anymore. " Quinn said as she stared down at her lap.

"I want him to be happy. You make him happy."

"Lets not talk about it now, lets just enjoy the rest of our night." Rachel said, desperate to get off the subject of herself and Finn.

Quinn shook her head slightly and sighed. Looking around, Quinn finally felt at peace. So much had changed in the last few hours, now she wasn't alone anymore, she had a new family and she finally felt like she could face the world, one day at a time.

_Remember to review :D _

_Thanks, Mia x_


	2. Changes

_Hey, thanks for all the support for this story so far :D Please read and review_

_Mia x_

The familiar feeling of nausea crept over Quinn as she opened her eyes and began to blink rapidly. Morning sickness. Quinn thought it was a stupid name for the ailment seeing as she was sick all throughout the day. Firstly, she'd been worried and thought something was wrong with the baby, but after some research, she found it was normal and that it would pass, eventually. Covering her mouth quickly, Quinn shuffled out from the warm covers of her bed and ran to her bathroom, pulling the door open so fast that it slammed against the wall.

She rushed to the toilet, knelt down and threw up the entire contense of her stomach. Quinn heaved and gagged, until she felt the sickness pass for a moment. She pushed herself backwards to lean against the bath, opposite the toilet. She breathed in heavily and deeply, trying to stop herself throwing up again. Sadly, Quinn's plan failed as she wretched and moved back to the toilet. The ritual began again, only this time, Quinn's hair was held back and soft soothing circles were being drawn on her back.

"Shh, it's okay. It'll be over soon" Quinn was able to make out Rachel's voice over her gagging and drew comfort in the fact she wasn't alone.

Rachel continued to rub Quinn's back and speak to her soothingly until the wretching finally stopped and Quinn pulled her head back from the toilet. Rachel was stood behind her, fully dressed with a comforting smile on her face.

'Feeling better?" Stupid question really, but Rachel still thought it was polite to ask.

"A little. Thanks for, you know" Quinn gestured to her hair, to which Rachel nodded. They sat in silence for a minute, Quinn trying to regain control over her stomach.

Curious about why Rachel was dressed, Quinn asked "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven thirty. You looked really tired last night, so I didn't want to disturb you. I only realized you were awake when I heard the door slam." Rachel said, gesturing to the bathroom door, luckily still on it's hinges.

"Sorry about that" Quinn said a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"It's okay, I wanted to catch you before I left anyway" Rachel smiled as she helped Quinn up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, slightly panicked.

'I'm going to get your stuff from Finn's remember? I told you last night" Quinn nodded her head slightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rachel asked as Quinn smiled.

"I'll be fine. You go" She lent over and gave Rachel a quick hug, trying to avoid getting the smell of sick on Rachel's rather nice purple top.

With one last smile, Rachel left Quinn, in the bathroom running a shower. Her Dad's were at work so she left Quinn a note, telling her to make herself at home, before grabbing her keys and heading to her car.

As Rachel drove to Finn's she couldn't help but wonder how he was. When he'd phoned her about coming over, he didn't sound angry or sad, he'd just sounded like Finn, the guy she knew and loved.

She pulled up into Finn's driveway, turned the car engine off, took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. She knocked on the door twice and was un-surprised when his Mom answered.

"Oh Rachel. Thank god your here. He hasn't said two words to me, not after he told me what happened" His Mother sounded frantic as she rushed Rachel through the front door. "He's in his room" Rachel smiled and thanked her before climbing the stairs and taking the first left to Finn's room. She knocked quietly but pulled the door open when she heard no reply.

He was sat on his bed staring at the wall, tears streaming down his face. She rushed over and sat on the bed next to him. He relaxed instantly when she grasped his hand. He moved to lay his head on her shoulder and she cradled him as he cried. She rocked him back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ear and planting small kisses in his hair.

They stayed like that for an hour. Slowly his tears ebbed away, and his shoulders became still as Rachel stopped rocking him, though she didn't pull her arms away.

"I'm sorry." His voice was ruff as she lifted his head from her shoulder. She loosed her hold as he turned to look at her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" She meant those words with all her heart. In all of this, Finn had been the only one honest about his feelings or his involvement. The hurt he was feeling was down to both Puck and Quinn even if they didn't mean to cause it.

"I have. I thought I was going to be a Dad and I couldn't find any strength to love my baby.' His eyes connected with hers and Rachel saw his pain. His anguish. He wasn't grieving the loss of a baby that was never his. He was grieving the love she should have felt for 'his' child.

'I'd began to love her. But when Quinn said she wasn't keeping her, I detached myself. I didn't want to feel anything. I'd lost something I'd loved before and I couldn't do it again.' His voice was steady now, a sense of understanding. It seemed to Rachel that Finn was upset because he couldn't understand why he didn't love the baby, when all he needed was to talk it through.

"Thats a perfectly human thing to do. You shouldn't feel guilty. You were protecting herself"

"But I do feel guilty" He was looking at her fully now. His eyes were red and his nose was running, but still to Rachel he looked like the most handsome man on Earth.

"What have you go to feel guilty about?" Rachel asked, determined to make him see that he was not at fault.

"I feel guilty because I couldn't love my supposed baby, but I could and still can love you" Rachel blinked, unbelieving. "When I found out Quinn was pregnant, the first thing I thought about was you and it ripped my heart to pieces. Even Quinn knew, she could see it. Just like I could see the way she looked at Puck. But we both chose to ignore it, because it hurt to much." Finn's eyes were clear now, desperate to explain to Rachel what was going on inside his head. He had to make her understand that he'd loved her all along.

'Finn, your not thinking straight." Rachel began, terrified at her own feelings showing as she rejoiced in the news Finn loved her.

'I am, for the first time in ages, I'm thinking straight and still all thats in my head is you. You hear me! I love you Rachel Berry. I love you!"

They sat there, just gazing at each other. Finn's eyes soft and loving while Rachel's were confused. As she sat there, gazing at the wonderful Finn Hudson, Rachel realized that she didn't have the energy to stay away from him anymore. Her head and heart hurt from thoughts or feelings of him. She'd held these feelings in for so long, she'd thought he was going to be a Dad. But now that had all come crashing down. As she sat there, holding him in her arms, she thought of nothing else she'd rather do than tell him how she felt. So thats exactly what she did.

"I love you too"

* * *

Quinn had adjusted to her new home perfectly. She felt safe and loved and welcome, something that she knew would be passed onto her daughter, if she chose to keep her. Now that everything was out in the open, Quinn could finally reflect on what had happened. She's never meant to hurt anyone, least of all Finn, but that's what she'd ended up doing. Though she took some comfort in the knowledge that he had Rachel now and could move on. Sure she loved him, but that love had slowly ebbed away until she only loved him as a friend.

She thought of how she'd hurt Puck. He'd only ever wanted to do what was right by her and the baby. Their baby. Quinn knew Puck was unreliable, selfish and a complete jerk but that didn't stop her heart beating that little bit faster when she saw him. She knew it was stupid, but Quinn couldn't help it. Of all the people she could have chosen, she fell in love with Noah 'I'm a complete jerk' Puckerman. But Quinn knew he wasn't all bad, deep down, he had a heart and though she'd rejected it, he'd given it to her and their baby forever. And Quinn had smashed it to pieces. She'd told him, she was going it alone, only to be shacked up with a new loving family hours later. If she thought Puck was a jerk, what did that make her? He deserved a chance. So she'd give him one.

Quinn dove her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing his number, she took a deep breath before pressing the 'call' button.

He answered within seconds.

"Hello?" His voice sounded softer on the phone, like he wasn't trying to keep up the 'bad boy' facade.

"Hey Puck, it's Quinn" She heard him go silent for a few moments before replying.

"Hey. Are you okay? The baby?" He sounded panicked now, his voice high and quick as Quinn chuckled at him silently.

"We're both fine" She reassured him, touched by his display of concern.

"She's the reason I called actually." Quinn's voice was quiet as she listened for signs of him getting panicked, upset or annoyed.

"Right..." His voice was probing. Wanting Quinn to explain what she meant.

"I was thinking about the baby. I realized that you had a right to be involved. She's your daughter too."

"Quinn I ... Thanks" He sounded pleased, like he was expecting bad news.

"I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow, I've got to have a sonogramme. I realized you hadn't met your daughter yet. Feel free to come if you want" She waited for a moment as he went silent again. Instantly, Quinn felt terrible. She'd told him she didn't want him involved. Then she said she did. What must he think of her.

"I'll be there" His voice was full of determination, which left Quinn sighing with relief.

"Great. One O'clock. Dr Harrison."

"Cool, Thanks again Quinn. You really don't know how much this means" Quinn smiled at that. Finally, she'd managed to make him happy, after all she'd put him through he deserved that.

"I'll see you there. Bye" Then he was gone.

Quinn placed her phone down on the arm of the sofa and felt a rush of warmth run through her. Herself and Puck has wiped the slate clean and were going to face this together.

Laying a hand on her belly, Quinn smiled and whispered. "Your going to meet your Daddy tomorrow" To which the baby replied with a small but strong kick.

_Please Review :D _


End file.
